


Yesung's Revenge

by Angel110



Series: Playing with the Devil [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel110/pseuds/Angel110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the sexual intercourse of hell with Kyuhyun, Yesung had sworn to get revenge and the noble won't enjoy it one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yesung's Revenge

**No one's POV**

Yesung hadn't been able to walk or sleep without pain for a couple of days. Even his crotch had been so sensitive that he had to wear some loose, old pants that looked like taken from the trash can. The courtesan was very angry with the noble he loved to refer to as a sadistic brat and had sworn after he had left the room to wash up that he would get revenge on him.

And today was the day of all days. Yesung had found out in where the noble lived and was on his way already. He wasn't carrying anything with him, being sure that the other had a bdsm paradise at home. He was going to have so much fun and had been excited for a couple of days now.

With a smirk playing around his lips the raven-haired male stood in front of Kyuhyun's door and knocked on it. Hopefully the other was at home or otherwise he would be very disappointed. He wanted it so much right now that he tried his best not to harden already. Then he heard foot steps coming closer and instantly set on his best innocent but seductive face he had to offer.

The door opened and a brunette head was stuck out. Brown orbs blinked at Yesung and the door closed for a moment. Yesung blinked as well and frowned but then the door opened again, this time wide and he was pulled in instantly by the noble who quickly shut the door behind himself. 

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" The noble glared at him and had him pressed up against the door. Yesung had to hold back a purr he was so tempted to let out.

"I have my sources, baby. And what I am doing here? Well, long story short: You made me feel good last time,I want to make you feel good this time. Where are your toys? I'm sure someone like you has more than one closet full of them," he ran his finger over Kyuhyun's chest and looked at him innocently.

Kyuhyun let go of the courtesan and signaled him to follow him. Yesung was let to a big room what he assumed was a bedroom. But it was one kinky hell of a bedroom. The walls were held in a crimson red, there were plenty of chains and other stuff hanging on the walls and the bed in the middle of the room was huge, looked soft and was held in black and crimson red. At one of the walls there were two closets where probably all the other's kinky toys were hidden.

"I didn't expect your bedroom to be so cliché," Yesung murmured while looking around and licked his lips. "Lay down and let me do the work. You are only to enjoy yourself, today."

"I have another bedroom. This one is only for my kinks to enjoy and you are the first courtesan to be allowed to enter, so better make me feel very good," the brunette stated and started to undress until he was only wearing his boxer briefs. He then laid down in the middle of his bed and made himself comfortable while watching the courtesan rummaging through one of his closets.

"Whoa, that's truly one kinky heaven! I will give you a very good show, that for sure!" Yesung smirked to himself and licked his lips as he tried to decide what to use, not on himself but on the other. 

"What else did you expect? Now hurry or I may change my mind. You are taking too long for my liking," he heard Kyuhyun call lazily and quickly decided for a few toys before carrying them to the bed and placing them aside. 

Yesung smirked and gave the noble a nice striptease first before he climbed onto the bed and crawled on top of Kyuhyun only dressed in a pair of boxer briefs as well. He purred and sat on the other's crotch and rubbed his ass against the noble's awakening manhood, receiving a moan in response.

"Let the show begin," Kyuhyun smirked and bucked his hips as Yesung leaned down to capture his lips and pin his hands above his head. The kiss was rough and full of tongue and teeth and the courtesan took the chance to reach down beside the bed, take the leather hand cuffs and cuff Kyuhyun's arms to his bed posts.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Kyuhyun panicked slightly into the kiss and tugged on the cuffs. Only because he liked to have people without any control it didn't mean that he enjoyed to be in the same situation as his submissive partners.

"Playing, my sexy man," Yesung smirked and deepened the kiss once more. He took out a blind fold that he had hidden in his boxer briefs and put it on Kyuhyun. The latter struggled and squirmed and that was what the hand cuffs had been for.

"Shh, relax, Kyu-Kyu. I'm not going to hurt you... much," Yesung smirked to himself and caressed Kyuhyun's cheek.

"What is that for a show that I can't watch anything? Take that stupid blind fold off me and the hand cuffs, too!" Kyuhyun raised his voice a little in panic.

"Nuh-uh, it's part of the game, babe. Part of my revenge," Yesung whispered smugly into the other's ear and ran his hands over Kyuhyun's torso gently before digging his nails into the firm flesh. Kyuhyun cried out in slight pain and arched his back.

"Oh, so you are a true sadist I see. Loving to see others writhing in pain you caused them but despising the idea of being in pain yourself, huh? I'm sorry, not sorry, but you will be in much greater pain soon." Yesung licked his lips and smirked to himself. He was definitely going to enjoy this. He was usually at the receiving end due to his submissive nature but Yesung could be at the giving end as well if he wanted to or was forced to.

"Ah, stop! Get the fuck off me!" Kyuhyun squirmed and tugged on the handcuffs but it was no use.

"No way, I don't even really started yet, Kyu-Kyu." Yesung lifted himself a little and pulled off the other's boxer briefs as his own followed soon after.

"I'm not that mean, so I'll give you a nice blow job first," he stated sweetly and slid down, parting Kyuhyun's legs to kneel in between them and then bent down to his limp cock, giving it a big lick. Kyuhyun shuddered visibly and seemed to bite back a moan, forcing himself not to enjoy it but his growing erection told otherwise.

The reaction of Kyuhyun's body only convinced the courtesan even more and he took the head into his mouth to suck on it harshly and finally drawing a moan from Kyuhyun.

"N-no, stop and take those things off!" Kyuhyun pleaded but Yesung simply ignored the noble and sucked the impressive length part for part into his mouth, drawing more moans in response but also more resistance of the other.

After sucking him to his full hardness Yesung reached down the bedside and got a cock ring with spikes. He was enjoying this way too much. His own erection was throbbing and leaking already, the head all red.

"This will hurt a bit but it's nothing against what I'm going to do with you in a bit," Yesung informed the noble and Kyuhyun only struggled harder, especially when he felt the cock ring being slipped on his length and even started screaming for 'help'. As if anyone could hear him, the room was probably sound-proof. To make sure, though, Yesung sighed and got up to get one of the nice gag balls he had seen.

"Hmm, you got a nice knife collection there. You can be happy that I don't want to ruin the pretty skin of yours, Kyu-Kyu," Yesung stated with a smirk after returning with a colorful rubber gag ball.

"Let me fucking go, you bastard! You can't do this to me! I will make sure you are completely ruined after that and won't even get a job as courtesan anymore!" Kyuhyun yelled and tugged hard on the cuffs again, only causing himself red marks around his wrists.

"There, there, Kyu-Kyu. I wouldn't care. All I wanted was revenge and I'm getting and enjoying it to the fullest right now." Yesung caressed his cheek gently and then put the gag ball on Kyuhyun's face, finally silencing him so that he could enjoy it even more from now on.

"Hmm.. Lube! I guess you have some in your drawer?" Yesung asked although he knew he wouldn't receive a reply from the gagged noble and reached into the drawer of the nighstand beside the bed. He found a whole collection and decided for one that would heat up slightly when receiving friction.

"Actually too early to start this already because I wanted to use that nice whip with 28 tails you got there first. But I can't wait to get to the main act already. So, Kyu-Kyu, want the whip first? It won't leave permanent marks on your pretty skin, don't worry. Or do you want some pleasured pain?" Yesung was breathing hotly into his ear and tracing his fingers over the noble's chest.

Kyuhyun struggled and squirmed and screamed against the gag as hard as he could, frantically shaking his head but Yesung held him in place. Kyuhyun should have realized by now that he wasn't going to escape the courtesan anymore.

"Nah, the whip can wait. If you are a good boy now I will probably let you punish me with it later on." Yesung licked his lips and poured some of the lube on his bare palm. But instead of preparing himself or rubbing it onto Kyuhyun's erection he used it to cover his own erection, moaning at the friction and heat it brought to his madly throbbing member.

To keep Kyuhyun even stronger in the believe that he was preparing himself and going to ride him soon, therefore to calm him down, Yesung did some dirty talk.

"Oh god, Kyuhyun! You are so big! Yes, stretch me wide with you huge penis! Oh damn, you feel so good, filling me up with your meat!" He moaned and felt the noble relaxing a bit below him.

Yesung smirked as he continued and poured some more lube on his erection. His plan was working so well and the noble would not treat him as bad as before again next time, at least not without permission.

"Are you ready for my tight, tight ass around your big cock, Kyu-Kyu?" Yesung received a nod and a muffled moan as he rubbed some of the lube on Kyuhyun's erection.

Then he positioned himself in between the other's legs and spread his ass cheeks before sliding his throbbing erection in between. As Kyuhyun realized what was happening he trashed around heavily and tried everything to keep the other from entering his virgin, unprepared ass but a few seconds later the noble was crying out in huge pain as Yesung had pushed in without warning and a long moan.

"Oh fuck, now I know why doms love this so much! Damn, you are so fucking tight, Kyuhyun and it feels so good! I could cum right now already!" Yesung moaned loudly and dug his nails into Kyuhyun's hips. The latter was still screaming and squirming but it only made the pain worse. He felt as if he was ripped into two and he whimpered and sniffled around the gag.

Yesung panted softly at the newly discovered pleasure but frowned as soon as he heard the other... Sniffle? Was he crying? Yesung removed the blind fold and instantly two puffy, red and teary pair of eyes were looking into his and it almost broke his heart, applying to his soft side. Maybe he had gone too far.

He had just entered a virgin ass without preparation and he knew how much this hurt. What did he think? Slowly and carefully Yesung pulled out of the noble, drawing more whimpers and tears from him. The he removed the handcuffs and cock ring first before eventually removing the gag ball and preparing himself mentally for the upcoming punishment.

Yesung quickly closed his eyes, expecting a harsh slap into his face first but he was surprised when he suddenly felt the noe cling to him and bury his face into his chest, soft whimpers still leaving his throat.

The courtesan blinked his eyes open and slowly wrapped his arms almost protectively around Kyuhyun. There was a long silence after only disturbed by some soft whimpers until Yesung heard the words he actually wanted to hear.

"I'm sorry."

"Me, too."


End file.
